Just a Suggestion
by wastedaddiction
Summary: Souichi makes a bet with Morinaga to keep him off his back, but Souichi ends up paying.
1. Chapter 1

Mmm, i dont own the characters, they belong to Takanaga Hinako, so please read her manga (they're super good!)

Please, tell me what you think. Im sorta new at writing fanfics. i have a chapter 2 planned out, but would it be ok to leave it like this? too long? too short? tell me! *frantic*

* * *

Over the last few weeks, Morinaga had been completely angry. He wasn't one to bet, and he didn't really know why he did it, but Senpai was giving those stupid little remarks, and something just…snapped.

He was used to the insults, the name-calling, the punches. He was used to the angry rants, the cold shoulders, and the locked bedroom door. But when Senpai started ragging on his _bedroom skills_—when he had shown him time and time again that the bedroom was where _he _dominated!

Senpai was cocky. He bet that Morinaga couldn't go one month without touching him (most likely in an attempt to make Morinaga stop molesting him every chance he got), and he had stepped up to the challenge. Obviously, Senpai had forgotten that he had waited for the better part of five years to touch him intimately, and then had been forced to wait two months, and then it was another week, then another. The waiting cycle was endless. But waiting, though torturous, was something Morinaga was very good at.

However, it didn't stop there. Senpai had_ insisted_ that Morinaga was going to cave, and when that happened, he was going to be forced into having horrible sex with the man.

_ "Horrible sex?" Since when?_ Their lovemaking had never been horrible! If it was so bad, why did Senpai moan and squirm in pleasure, huh?

So, Morinaga would go a month without touching Senpai, and when he did, he was promised a full week of coming home and going at it. If he lost, it was one more month to pay. But he wouldn't lose. This was his game! He was mad that someone, especially Senpai , dared to challenge him at it. He wanted to get back at him. If Morinaga had to suffer, then so did Senpai.

* * *

Souichi had gone home early. His idiotic, but usually affectionate kouhai was mad at him almost all the time. He wasn't used to this side of him.

He had made a bet that if Morinaga didn't touch him (other than what was necessary) for one month, then for a whole week, he would consensually have sex with him. The only reasons he had even bothered to make the stupid bet was to A) to get the idiot off his back for a while and B) he really didn't think Morinaga could hold back, which, as a condition of the bet would equal another month of no touching. That was practically two whole months without the almost constant assault!

He knew from experience that Morinaga had a hard time keeping his hands to himself. It was obvious that he was willing to take a hit in order to get some action. He expected the idiot to cave within the first week—telling him to his face that he was aware that he was going to be forced to have horrible sex with him. But what he didn't expect was his reaction.

He had simple asked for the tweezers and practically had his hand stabbed; he handed Morinaga the data papers and had them snatched from him. Morinaga barely talked the whole three weeks, and when he did, his words were cold and his sentences were clipped. Most of the time at home was spent in his room, and when he bothered to come out, it was only to make dinner or go to the bathroom. Souichi really couldn't stand being around this newfound side.

Was he so desperate to have sex? Even if he was, Souichi expected Morinaga to beg and plea, bitch and moan, instead of being so harsh. It was weird.

When Morinaga got home later that evening, he went straight to his room and slammed the door. Souichi flinched then scowled. _The idiot is having a temper tantrum! Guess dinner is up to me. _He got up, went to the fridge and searched for some leftovers.

He was about to heat up last night's curry when Morinaga's door swung open. He wore a smile that didn't reach his eyes. It felt eerie, wrong. In his hand he held three long, yellow pieces of cloth. Souichi recognized the material from that ugly yellow shirt he found while drunkenly ambling though Morinaga's draws the night he was first assaulted. Why was he cutting his shirt up? The younger man went over to where Souichi was standing and looked him straight in the eye.

"Senpai," he started quietly, "I have a little compromise for you."

A smile curled up over Souichi's lips, despite the fact that he was feeling rather nervous. He knew this would come. "Lemme guess," he almost laughed, "you don't wanna wait? You want to just do it today. Are you willing to take the punishment?"

Morinaga wore the same smile. His face didn't move, except for his eyes, which narrowed threateningly. It caused Souichi's own smile to drop into a confused frown. It was rare that he was afraid of Morinaga except for when he was forcing him into bed. Grumpy Morinaga was scary.

"Not exactly." Souichi watched as the younger man marched to the kitchen and grabbed a chair. He tied a piece of yellow material to each arm and held on to the third one.

"I know it isn't as bad for you as it is for me," he announced almost proudly, as if he had just figured this out. "I know you don't want it that badly. But I do know you want it, even just a little."

"The hell? Of course I don't want it! I'm not a homo—I don't want to do that sort of stuff with a man. You're the only one who—"

Morinaga's expression had changed from eerie to somewhat hurt. He thought that Souichi was still very much in denial about them, and was lying to himself. His body was more honest than he was, so Morinaga often went with what he got from there. But right now, he wasn't allowed close enough to interpret what Souichi's body wanted. However it had been a few weeks. Had he jerked off by himself?

Morinaga seriously doubted that.

"I'm not talking about doing it. I'm talking about making you come. I know it's been hard on you, so I'm allowing you some relief, Senpai." Morinaga's voice faltered a bit at the end. Did Senpai notice? Would he take the bait?

Souichi remained quiet for once. He wanted to make him come, but didn't want… that was unlike Morinaga. Usually, he couldn't hold back to save his life, and now he just wanted something like this. No way.

He didn't want to admit it, but I had been a little difficult these last few weeks. For years, he had gone without constant contact. He wasn't some social butterfly, and he strayed away from the common people—most of them were idiots anyways. But when Morinaga swept into his life, it was suddenly there—the little shocking touches, the reassuring pats on the shoulder, the light brushing of fingers. It wasn't enough to make him notice, but now he missed it.

But then the touches became more intimate, his fingers now brushing those private places that made him blush, the caresses making him more aroused than he should be. He would never admit it out loud, or even to himself, but over the last few weeks, he had begun to miss those too. Not the sex—certainly not!—but the feelings that came with it. Souichi was a slave to the sensations, and although he would continue to fight it, once he gave in to Morinaga, it was...it was something else.

After a long silence, Souichi finally whispered, "What's the catch?"

Morinaga finally smiled a sincere smile.

_ Hook, line, and sinker._


	2. Chapter 2

_All characters belong to Takanaga Hinako :)_

_Surprise! _

_Heh, I started this story in January. I didnt really have a plot, at least not a good one, so I just left it alone. Then, about a month back, I bought a magazine on a whim. Little did I know, it had an article about a male's sensitivity, and how you can pretty much make a guy come if you stimulate him the right way (without touching a certain important sexual organ). Bam! Inspiration! _

_ I lost the magazine, unfortunately, and cant find it online. I was kinda sad about it, because I really wanted to write something like this in the first place. So this story is a result of a lot of failed research and imagination._

_Sorry it took so long, and sorry to say there is not sex this time. But next chapter definitely. I dont wanna make this thing too long. However I might not be able to post anything for a while. (Barely have time to post this -_-) I already have the next chapter started, so thats a plus._

_Anyways, enjoy. You guys are always wonderful in your reviews, but if you really dont like it, then tell me, and tell me what I can work on. Im not a perfectionist, but I like knowing where I stand. And speaking of standing..._

* * *

Morinaga stood in the kitchen, feeling smug.

He was surprised, really, to find that such a smart guy could be so… stupid. Senpai never could tell when he was walking right in to a trap. He wasn't so quick to get wasted in front of his kouhai now, and knew better than to let his guard down when they were alone, but when it came to compromise, he didn't seem to notice when he was getting the short end of the stick, which was often. Morinaga mentally cheered at this advantage. It was the best he felt all week.

"No catch, Senpai," he practically sang. "Promise."

Souichi narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "So let me get this straight," he drawled. "You just want to…get me off…then walk away? No secret intentions, no games?" He swept his arm through the air, emphasizing his point.

The smile drooped a bit. "I'm always very honest with my intentions, Senpai. You should know that. However, I'd like to think of this as sort of a game. It's kind of like foreplay."

It was the wrong thing to say. Souichi scoffed, crossed his arms, and turned his head. "Yeah, well your intentions are usually disgusting. And I don't like to play games. No deal."

Morinaga smirked. Didn't like to play games, eh? Weren't they still playing Cat-and-Mouse? And it was hard to tell who was winning, who was the Cat and who was the Mouse. Every time Morinaga thought he had his prey, Souichi slipped through his fingers, then turned and had_ him_ trapped. Well, that certainly wasn't going to happen right now. Morinaga wouldn't permit it. He took the steps until he was inches away from his senpai's lips. The man's anger melted into caution in milliseconds.

"Morinaga, you _promised_. No touching."

Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, Morinaga sighed, "I'm _not_ touching you, am I?"

Souichi shivered at the sensations of his kouhai's breath directly in his ear. It was true. Although the younger man was so, so close, their bodies weren't touching, yet his reacted. Leave it to the pervert to find a loophole. "And besides," he continued in Souichi's ear, "A deal's a deal. I won't touch you any more than necessary. What I'm going to do to you will require very little contact."

Souichi jerked his head back to stare. He was still lingering on the word 'necessary'. What Morinaga deemed as necessary was often far from it. And how was he going to get off with "very little contact"? His incredulous stare sharpened. He could practically hear his perverted thoughts. _What are you going to do to me? _"What do you mean?"

Morinaga leaned away from his senpai. His eyes were filled with devilish intent. "Well, I only intend to touch five spots. That's all I need." _If I do this right_, he thought. "And I promise you, I won't touch you here." And his fingers grazed the front of Souichi's pants. The older man quickly swatted Morinaga's hand away.

"Don't say stupid things. Besides, that's not even—"

"Possible?" Morinaga grinned. "Yes, it is."

In fact, he knew perfectly well it was. Back in the days before school started, life consisted of three things for the young man: getting drunk, sleeping with whoever looked in his direction, and repeating the process. He remembered that each person had their favored techniques, and on those certain occasions where he landed on the bottom, he learned a thing or two about alternative pleasure. Sure, he had done the whips and chains (though they weren't his style), and he had seen every fetish he could imagine (he strayed away from those), but one certain style took him by surprise. He couldn't remember the person who taught it to him—name, face, nothing—but he did, however, remember enough to perform it. All he needed to know was Senpai's five most sensitive spots. Which he did. Very, _very_ well.

"And I can prove it to you. If you let me, that is."

Souichi could smell a bad idea miles away. Although, that usually didn't stop him from getting caught up in it. Morinaga was planning to tie him to a chair? That in itself was a horrible thought. He would be completely helpless against him. Souichi had nightmares about such situations! Why would he let him do that? Yet, something was prodding him to say yes. To accept Morinaga would mean the worst, but hadn't he already seen that? To let the eager fool strap him down and pleasure him would be stupid, but hadn't he already been through that? He could say he had been forced a number of times—could probably even take legal actions, but this was consent. Did he really want to get in to that? As if their relationship wasn't complicated enough. But who was to say that Morinaga would stick to those five promised spots? What was stopping him from going any farther?

"No." He puffed out his chest. "This is stupid." Souichi eyed Morinaga very carefully. It took very little to set him off these days. At least the idiot was talking to him. Even if it was nonsense.

Morinaga's shoulders slumped. "Really, it's not as bad as you think it would be. It can be very erotic if you're willing. But if you're all tense, then it's not as fun."

Souichi glanced in to his sad eyes. It was obvious Morinaga planned on strapping him down to a chair. Where was the fun in _that_? But he really didn't feel like dealing with Irritated Morinaga one more day. The official month ended in a few days. Couldn't he wait? He seemed to be doing fine holding out until now. What was the difference between a few days? He nodded towards the yellow material in the younger man's hand. "What is the third one for?"

A sheepish smile appeared on his face. "It's a blindfold."

Souichi's eyes widened a bit.

"NO! No way are you going to strap me to a chair AND blindfold me!"

"So—so you'll let me do it?" Morinaga asked excitedly.

"Eh—wait, _what_? I didn't say yes!"

"Please, Senpai! _Please_!"

"No! This is stupid! I'm not going to just let you do weird, perverted things to me!"

"PLEASE?"

"Stop it! Can't you just wait until the month is over?"

"But—"

Souichi finally noticed that he had been backing up when his back hit the kitchen wall. Morinaga was standing directly in front of him, blocking his escape. Just behind him, he could see the chair, flagged with yellow strips of a once complete—though hideous— shirt. He glanced up at the idiot. He wore a half embarrassed, half eager expression. His eyebrows were drawn together and his lips were set in a nervous frown. Even his posture screamed desperate—his shoulders slumped forwards, his head down. Souichi sighed. What was it about this guy?

"Ugh! Fine." Souichi rolled his eyes when Morinaga stood up straight, a huge grin spreading across his face. "But we have to have some rules."

"Of course!" Morinaga nodded vigorously, glad that he had won.

The older man sighed. The horny idiot really couldn't wait. This was going to be a long night.

There were three rules.

The first one was that if Souichi said stop, all this nonsense would end immediately, if not sooner. He would be untied and free to storm off to his room, grumbling curses (door slamming optional).

The second was that Morinaga had to stick to the appointed places (ears, lips, nipples, neck, and thighs) and if he didn't, Souichi would call foul, and again, the whole thing would have to stop.

The third—and this one Morinaga didn't agree with at all—the second Souichi came, Morinaga had to leave the room (after he untied his victim of course).


End file.
